


STARRY NIGHT! (dohyuck onshot)

by ramkingvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck Admires Doyoung, Donghyuck Looks Up To Doyoung A Lot, Donghyuck has a crush, Doyoung And Donghyuck Talk About Stars, Doyoung Believes In Soulmates, Doyoung Cares About Donghyuck So Much That It Hurts, Doyoung Is The Sweetest, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fiction, Introspection, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, Sweet, kim doyoung - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, references to stars, soulmate talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramkingvevo/pseuds/ramkingvevo
Summary: ❝ I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, MAKE A WISH. . . ❞Doyoung takes Donghyuck stargazing and they talk about the universe together.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	STARRY NIGHT! (dohyuck onshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyhyuckies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyhyuckies/gifts).



> — sorry it's a lil late :(( i love you sm mins + i hope you like the story!

Doyoung was thankful for the fact that Donghyuck didn't ask him any questions as he led the younger boy to his most favorite spot in the city. He wanted to share the experience with Donghyuck, -the feelings, the emotions, and the openness that came along with it. The stars in the sky overhead were glittering like sequins reflecting sunlight, and that made their shared moments feel even more special to the both of them. Just as well, the coolness of the night air, which normally would have been chilling Donghyuck to his core, didn't seem to be bothering him in the slightest.

If anything, it was making him feel even more alive somehow.

"A park?" The younger male raised an eyebrow, looking over at the taller questioningly.

"Yeah," Doyoung smiled, nodding his head in confirmation, "I've always loved this place, especially at night. There's a lot of times when I feel overwhelmed by life, so, I just come here and look up at the sky, and it tends to make my problems feel so small in comparison."

"You get overwhelmed?" Donghyuck asked, feeling stupid for the question as soon as it fell from his lips.

He understood that Doyoung was human, just as he was, and that all humans get overwhelmed sometimes, it was just that he was the type of person that seemed so incredibly confident and so incredibly sure of himself. Therefore, he seemed to be the kind of person that was carefree, yet careful, and chose not to be worrisome like Donghyuck so often was.

The taller male snickered at the shorter's surprise, causing the latter's heart to pound a little faster at the sound of his laugh and at the sight of his smile.

"Of course I do," Doyoung stated, "I might be super handsome, super cool, and super talented, but life still sucks sometimes."

"Sorry," Donghyuck apologized for the foolish inquiry, "that was a stupid question."

In the low moonlight, the older boy couldn't help but to lose himself for a moment or two. There was something about being in that park with Donghyuck that made him feel as if his existence wasn't bound by limitations. He felt infinite somehow, and it was a feeling that he'd never experienced before. He wasn't quite sure what to call it, but Doyoung knew one thing for certain. . . _He liked it_.

"Come here," Doyoung tugged on the shorter male's hand, pulling him along.

Donghyuck was led to a tree that sat on the inclined portion of the park. The elder male sat down underneath of it, leaning his back against the trunk before he looked up at the younger, patting the ground beside of him as a way to non verbally communicate that he wanted Donghyuck to sit down beside of him. After that motion, he did so, and he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when his shoulder brushed against Doyoung's in a completely innocent way.

 _Is this it_? The shorter boy asked himself, _is this the type of feeling I've been searching for_?

"When I was in middle school, I got made fun of a lot. I would always cry at night so that my parents wouldn't know, but one night, my mom came into my room and she sat with me on my bed. She told me that when life gets overwhelming, that I should just take a deep breath, look up at the sky, and lose myself for a while," Doyoung explained.

"I guess that's something that's always stuck with me, because I always think about that night whenever I feel anxious. I think about what she told me, and I look up at the sky."

Donghyuck stayed silent even after the older boy finished speaking. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, and he didn't want to mess anything up. However, Doyoung took his silence as discomfort and quickly began to feel as if he'd said too much too quickly.

"Sorry," he apologized, forcing himself to laugh, "I said too much. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"N-No, it's fine," the younger boy insisted, "you didn't say too much. I don't feel uncomfortable at all. . . Or, I don't feel uncomfortable because of you, anyway. I'm just kind of awkward, and I'm not the best when it comes to talking to people like this. I suck at feelings."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think that you should be more confident in yourself. You're cute, and your personality is odd, but endearing, even like this. You're alluring, Hyuck. . . So own it," Doyoung advised, smiling gently at the younger boy before he let his gaze drift back up to the sky overhead.

Neither of the two boys really knew what could possibly become of that night. Doyoung was accustomed to nights filled with checklists, tired eyes, and sore feet. Donghyuck was accustomed to nights filled with mostly proper sleep, laughter, and a constant, lingering fear that maybe he wasn't as lovable as he always yearned to be. In most features, the two of them couldn't have possibly been more different. But, perhaps that's why they were drawn to one another in the first place. The older male's mature nature was enthralling to the younger; —it made Donghyuck feel safe. Doyoung was comforting to him, and it was very possibly the most captivating thing that Donghyuck had ever experienced in his twenty years on planet Earth.

The shorter boy, however, was quite the opposite. Donghyuck had an innocent aura about him, despite all of his inappropriate jokes, —one that drew Doyoung in, gripped him by the heart, and held him in place. He wasn't innocent in the sense that he knew nothing of the world around him, rather, he was innocent in the way that he'd never really been hurt by it. The younger male was fascinating to him in a new and exciting ways.

"The lights of the city are really pretty," Donghyuck noted, looking out at the buildings that were dotted with switched on lights with yellow tints, "it's almost like stars of our own."

Doyoung smiled at the shorter boy's words. It was nice to think about something so simple in such a beautiful way, —it almost seemed like a child's interpretation with a heartfelt twist only brought about by developing maturity.

"The city lights are beautiful," the elder male nodded in agreement, "but they'll never compare to what's up there."

Donghyuck followed Doyoung's gaze up to the stars, letting his eyes take in the beauty of nature. It was stunning in every single sense of the word. The stars shone like diamonds, some connecting in magical ways to form pictures in the form of constellations. Doyoung was right. . . The artificial and manufactured beauty of city lights, while appealing in its own regard, would never in a million years compare to the magical scene splayed out above them in the inky sky.

"Agreed," Donghyuck noted in a soft tone of voice, "nature will always be more beautiful."

"There's just so much of it," he continued on absentmindedly, "it's so. . . _Vast_. From here, it almost seems like it goes on forever."

"That's another thing that I love about it," Doyoung smiled.

"It's so big that it makes me feel so small. I can look up at the sky and never get tired of it, because there's always new things to discover. It puts things into perspective for me, I guess you could say. When I look up there, it makes me realize that my problems are temporary, and that they won't last forever. It makes them feel small in comparison, and that's. . . Relieving, somehow."

Donghyuck looked over at Doyoung, admiring his side profile in the glow of the moonlight. The taller boy was, without a single doubt, incredibly attractive in every way possible. His hair, a charcoal black, fell perfectly without him even trying. His eyes were trained on the sky above them, reflecting the stars in a breathtaking type of way, leaving the shorter boy longing to get lost within the galaxy that were embedded into Doyoung's irises.

His voice was honeyed, dripping from his sugar coated lips, evoking the sensation of a gentle summer's rain. His tone, and his pitch, and his slightly sensual way of speaking made Donghyuck's heart skip a beat in a way that he'd never felt before. It wasn't very often that the younger boy described a male as being beautiful, but when it came to Doyoung, he could make an exception, —because that man was undoubtedly a _beautiful_ human being. From his eyes, to his lips, to his facial structure, to his comforting personality; Doyoung was absolutely, unequivocally, without a single doubt, a _beautiful_ individual.

Feeling the shorter boy's eyes on him, Doyoung looked over, their gazes locking instantly. Donghyuck was slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught staring, and his cheeks heated up, tinting the apples of them light pink in color, but even still, he couldn't bring himself to look away. He was too engrossed by the way that Doyoung's eyes seemed to be sparkling ever so slightly for him to even consider doing so.

It was silent, but the both of them were now _very_ aware of one another's presence. The quietness that encircled them was oddly satisfying, and the younger boy watched as Doyoung's lips parted ever so slightly out of nothing more than habit. For a few moments, Donghyuck wondered if it would be a sin to kiss Doyoung right there under the light of a thousand stars. Admittedly, he'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone of the same sex, and it would have been the perfect time to find out the answer for himself. . . 

If Donghyuck were to move forward, just a measly few inches. . .

"Do you believe in fate, Donghyuck?" Doyoung inquired, finally breaking the steady silence that had fallen between them.

The younger boy felt like he could breathe again, almost like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, stopping his lungs from being compressed any longer. They were able to function properly now without any sort of obstruction.

"Yeah," the shorter boy nodded, "I guess so. I mean, I believe that some things are just meant to happen, you know? Like, sometimes bad things happen in your life to teach you some sort of lesson, and some people are just destined to meet one another. Stuff like that just kind of makes sense to me."

"I think so too," Doyoung smiled as he replied.

"Especially the part about two people meeting. I feel like some things are just written in the stars, and when people meet one another, sometimes it's dictated by the universe. Kind of like soulmates."

"Soulmates?" The younger male raised an eyebrow at the term.

It wasn't as if he'd never heard it be used before. After all the novels he'd read, all the dramatic television shows he'd binged, and all the movies he'd watched; he'd come into contact with the term many, many times before. But it was the first time that he'd ever spoken about soulmates in real life with another human being.

"I'm assuming you believe in soulmates, then?" Donghyuck questioned.

"Of course I do," Doyoung smiled gently, letting his gaze drift back up to the stars for a moment, but that came as quite the shock to Donghyuck, if he was being honest.

"And who knows, maybe I've already met my soulmate and I don't even know it."

Doyoung spoke and his eyes _gleamed_. It was almost as if those pupils held the Milky Way's larger, more ravishing twin; -a spiraling galaxy in the expanse of his stare, and Donghyuck couldn't help but to yearn for more. He wanted to gaze upon the stars that were implanted into the older boy's eyes; -to get lost within the solar system that was imprinted upon Doyoung's irises.

Donghyuck wanted to get lost within Doyoung's elliptical galaxies.

"Most stars actually come in two systems. It's just that they're so far away from us that we perceive them as only one speck of light in the sky. So, I think that the stars know a lot about pairings, and they might just know more about our emotions than we do," the older male said.

It was very evident that Doyoung had his own distinct way of thinking. He wasn't using borrowed thoughts or a borrowed voice, he was his own individual who needn't partake in plagiarisms of any kind.

"Do you know a lot about stars, Doyoung?" Donghyuck inquired curiously, partly because he was genuinely curious as to what the taller would say, but also because he simply wanted to hear his voice as he spoke.

Doyoung's voice was unlike any other, whether singing or speaking. It made all of Donghyuck's senses come alive, feeling as if they had been set aflame, burning brightly alongside the glowing flames of their youth.

"I guess you could say that," Doyoung noted humbly, in true fashion for him.

"How many stars do you think are up there?" Donghyuck wondered.

"Billions," the elder male answered, "and, probably even more than we'll ever be able to fathom. It's kind of crazy when you think about it, especially since stars go through many phases of life, just like we do."

"Stars are a lot more like us than we think they are. There's different types of stars, just like there's different kinds of people. And, just like humans, stars go through a lot of different phases in their lives. If there's too much of something, it has different types of effects on the stars and their states of being, just like how humans can be effected by too much of one thing. I don't really think that most people think this way though, so I might just sound super crazy to you," Doyoung laughed at himself.

"You don't sound crazy at all," Donghyuck shook his head quickly, "what you're saying actually makes a lot of sense to me. Sure, it's not the typical way of thinking, but that doesn't make it crazy or wrong. It just means that you're able to make connections between two existing things in the universe, and that seems really beautiful to me."

 _You seem beautiful to me,_ he thought to himself, but he didn't dare to say it.

He meant that, though. There's just some people that you come across and you can instantly know that they're a glorious human being, inside as well as out. And Doyoung was, without a shadow of a doubt, one of those people, and had been since the first time they met. Donghyuck had always known that Doyoung was incredibly special. He was such a bright star. But Donghyuck remembered a fact that he'd learned about in school, one that stated that the largest stars, which are often times the brightest, tend to burn themselves out the fastest.

Maybe that was why the best and brightest of people often times exhaust themselves long before others. Because they give too much, and they care too much, and they burn so brightly in hopes of warming those around him.

So Donghyuck began to wonder, was Doyoung the type of person who was going to be extinguished long before those around him? Was he the type of human being that would set himself aflame in order to keep those around him from being cold?

What type of star was Doyoung, exactly? How bright was he burning, and how visible was his glow?

Donghyuck still wasn't quite sure yet, but he certainly wanted to know. How deep was that galaxy within the older male's eyes, and just how many stars did it hold?

Ten?

Twenty?

One hundred?

One thousand?

Ten thousand?

A million?

A billion?

Donghyuck didn't know, but he surely wanted to find out.


End file.
